


Jurassic World Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Jurassic World Imagines [2]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Jurassic World (movies) characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes!





	1. [F/F] Claire Dearing - having to admit to Claire that you have a crush on her because you mistake her reaching towards you for a hug as leaning in for a kiss.

Gif source:  [Claire](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178811133532/khacheesi-find-someone-who-looks-at-you-the-way)

> _Imagine having to admit to Claire that you have a crush on her because you mistake her reaching towards you for a hug as leaning in for a kiss._

———  _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw)_ ———

You move away from her as soon as you can, quickly apologizing, “Oh my god, I am so, so sorry.” You could feel the regret and embarrassment settling in the pit of your stomach like two repulsive bricks, weighing you down under her stunned gaze. She had gone in for the hug, meanwhile you went in for the kiss, resulting in a horrible lips-to-cheek combination that only completely outed your feelings to her.

“Uh,” Claire begins, clearly stunned, but after a beat she continues, “did you… kiss me?”


	2. Owen Grady - Imagine being Ian Malcolm’s daughter dating Owen and helping train the raptors.

Gif source:  [Ian](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175734164012/moanas-if-were-not-careful-theyre-going-to-be)  |  [Owen](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwifflegif.com%2Fgifs%2F605971-jurassic-world-mine-jurassic-world-gif&t=MTc5OTQ0YjBiMGZlMTI3OGJlYmI5ZDRmNWRiNmQ2ZTIxNGZhM2UwYixhdDNFUDJaYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175966042313%2Fgif-source-ian-owen-imagine-being-ian&m=0)

> _Imagine being Ian Malcolm’s daughter dating Owen and helping train the raptors._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

When you spend as much time at work as you did, there was only bound to be down time. Your down time, however, was spent with the trainer at your side as the two of you walked the raptor cage border, checking the holding from the outside.

“What are you even doing here?” the question doesn’t come out accusatory, but rather genuinely curious as Owen digs his boot into the dirt at one of the posts, “I mean, the whole world knows your dad’s view on this place.”

“Don’t tell him that,” you snort, thinking of your father’s enthusiasm to have his voice heard. With a grin, you look towards Owen, “Well, maybe the search for excitement runs in the family.”


	3. Owen Grady - getting hurt in the raptor paddocks while working with Owen and he gets riled up so it makes him seem like he is upset with you, but as he calms down while tenderly taking care of you, he admits his feelings for you.

Gif source:  [Owen](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160822554812)

> _Imagine getting hurt in the raptor paddocks while working with Owen and he gets riled up so it makes him seem like he is upset with you, but as he calms down while tenderly taking care of you, he admits his feelings for you._

———  _Requests for anon_  ———

“Are you mad at me?” you manage after minutes of tense silence. Owen had been sure to scold your recklessness in the paddocks before reverting to utter silence as he fixed up your wound and went to put back the first aid kit.

He lets out a deep sigh, placing his hands on his hips in a reflex to put them somewhere as he slowly thinks of his answer, “I’m not mad at you. I just don’t want you to get hurt.” He moves towards where you sat focusing more at your wrapped wound than his face. He crouches in front of you, forcing you to look at him with his hand nudging you gently, “Hey, you really scared me in there. If something had happened to you—” Stopping himself, Owen bites his bottom lip in thought, as if debating something. You search his eyes for whatever it is, feeling your heart skip as he confesses, “I’d be torn up if something happened to you in there.”


	4. Owen Grady - bringing Owen a drink while he’s fixing his motorcycle.

Gif source:  [Owen](http://chrisprattcontrolsmyovaries.tumblr.com/post/125027640731)

> _Imagine bringing Owen a drink while he’s fixing his motorcycle._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

He had been tinkering around on that motorcycle like there wasn’t anything else in the world. You knew he must have been working through something, but when Owen was ready to talk about it, he would. In the mean time, you just needed to make sure he didn’t have a heat stroke in this tropical weather.

“Here,” strolling up to him, you hold out the cola that had already broken into a cool sweat, water dripping down the glass. Owen tilted his head upwards, smiling gratefully as he wiped his dirty hands on his pants.

“Thanks,” taking the drink from you, he pops the top easily, “You always know just what I need.”


	5. Zach Mitchell - a Pterodactyl almost gets you and it scrapes your arm, so you’re crying and Zach takes you to a safe spot to help you.

Gif source:  [Here](http://jurassicdaily.tumblr.com/post/119071279037)

> _Imagine a Pterodactyl almost gets you and it scrapes your arm, so you’re crying and Zach takes you to a safe spot to help you._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Get up! Get up!” Zach shouts, pulling you to your feet as you cradle your arm to your chest. Blood gushes from the wound there, staining your shirt in seconds. You can’t bring yourself to tend to it. Not there. Not now.

Because the Pterodactyl that had just sliced into your arm was about to make a return trip.

Wincing in pain, you let Zach pull you by your wrist towards what looked to be a souvenir shop. It didn’t matter that the window was broken. All you needed right now was immediate shelter.

You didn’t start crying until your back hit the wall, watching as Zach did his best to lock the door behind him. Tears pour down your cheeks as you take in the chaos outside the glass windows, watching people less fortunate than you had been be swept away by the dinosaurs that were attacking.

“I’m scared, Zach,” you choke as he rips a jacket from a nearby rack, reaching out to wrap it around your arm and apply pressure, “I tried to be strong for Gray. For you. But I’m just so scared.”

Zach looks up at you, meeting your terrified eyes with his own, “I’m scared too. But we’ll be okay. You’ll be okay.”

“Do you honestly believe that?” it comes out in hiccups as the hysteria sets in, your breaths coming out ragged as, for the first time, you show just how scared you’ve been this whole time. Grip never loosening on your arm, Zach reaches up with his other hand to wipe the tears from your face.

“I have to.”


	6. Zach Mitchell - Zach being worried about you when you get separated.

Gif source:  ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine Zach being worried about you when you get separated._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Zach dived to the ground, narrowly avoiding a swooping pterodactyl. As it flies over his head, he scrambles to his feet, turning his head to check for you. You had been too far from his reach to pull you down with him, and with the chaos that had erupted around him, you were nowhere to be found.

The adrenaline already pumping through his veins was nothing compared to the fear that mixed with it when he couldn’t find you. He screamed your name, only for it to be muffled in the wake of what seemed to be a constant scream around him. Forcing his way through the crowd, he searched for the top of your head in a sea of thousands.

Then he heard it, “Zach! Zach!”

Whipping his head around so quickly that he was lucky he didn’t snap his neck, Zach’s eyes found you, safe. You ran to him, only for his arms to wrap around your waist and grip you tightly to his chest.

“Are you okay?” he shouts over the noise around him, pushing messy hair away from your face as you grip his shirt.

You nod quickly, reaching up to take his hand and begin pulling him towards shelter, “Come on!”


	7. Owen Grady - Owen masking your scent from the Indominus Rex.

Gif source:  [Owen](http://yocalio.tumblr.com/post/123812898738)

> _Imagine Owen masking your scent from the Indominus Rex._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You could tell that Owen was just as terrified as you were. The difference was, his fear made him sharper. He could think clearly, figuring out in the span of a second something that could possibly keep you alive.

The finger he pressed to his lips in a motion to keep quiet did nothing to stifle your panicked breathing as the dinosaur stalked closer. Owen shifts nervously, hearing it sniff the air. At first, you hadn’t realized why he began to smear the dirt over you. Yet, you trusted this man enough to know that whatever he was doing, he was doing it to survive.

It was only when the Indominus Rex sniffed again, so close to your hiding spot, that you realized what he had just done. It turns at a sound from the jungle around you before running off into the trees with a screech. Once the animal was out of sight, you allowed yourself a shaking, whimpering gasp for air, clutching to Owen’s shirt in a desperate attempt not to fall apart.

You thanked the heavens that he’d thought to mask your scent, knowing it was probably the only thing that had kept the dinosaur from picking its teeth with you.


End file.
